House of Red
by SoftballLobo
Summary: Nina Martian was admitted into the hospital a few years ago and she's still there, fighting to get a new heart. This will take place right after episode 10 of RBS and inbetween season 1 and 2 of HoA.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

Hi my name is Nina Marie Martin and I live in Ocean Park Hospital, yes I live in a hospital and not a house but the thing is, I'm sick, even though living in a hospital should upset me it doesn't because I have my best friends Emma, Leo, and Dash. We recently got some new friends in the hospital Kara and Jordi. I like Jordi but Kara's a major b****! Not to mention she's dating my ex-boyfriend Hunter. We dated a while ago when he was first admitted into the hospital, after a few months he broke it off. Emma has just been removed from the hospital and I'm so proud of her. Now I'm the only girl other than Queen B****. I was talking to Dash and Jordi when we heard Nurse Jackson yelling orders walking next to a gurney when they pass us we see it's Emma.

"EMMA!" I yell trying to run to her but Dash and Jordi are holding me back

"LET ME GO! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND! LET ME GO!" I scream

I fall to my knees and Jordi hugs me and I cry into his chest, just then Leo and Kara walk in and see me crying

"What happened?" Leo asked

Just then Nurse Jackson walked in

"Nurse Jackson, please, please tell me she's okay." I say standing up and she looks into my eyes and all I see is sadness

"What's going on?" Leo and Kara said at the same time

"Emma is in a coma right now, we talked to her dad and he said he knocked down the bathroom door and found her passed out, and we got to her in time." Nurse Jackson said

Leo grabs his phone and sees that he had a missed call from Emma

"W-w-w-what happened?" I asked

"We should know in a few minutes." she said then Brittany walked over

"Doctor McAndrew found out she passed out due to lack of oxygen, which makes sense according to the report from her father, he said he found her passed out on the floor with her toothbrush in her hand next to the toilet." Brittany said with tears forming in her eyes

"S-s-s-she w-w-was t-t-t-trying t-to k-k-k-kill h-h-herself?" Leo said

I grabbed my phone and saw I had a missed call from Emma with a voicemail, I put my phone to my ear and listened

"Nina I'm sorry I have to do this, I said I was fine but I'm not, I'm still sick! I just ate dinner and I don't feel good _(crash) _I'm sorry Nina, tell everyone I'm sorry!"

I threw my phone and just cried

"Kara since Emma is in a coma we will put her in the same room as Charlie and you will get her single." Nurse Jackson said

"I know I always wanted a single but not like this!" Kara said

"Can I see her?" I asked

"Sure, come on." Nurse Jackson said helping me up and taking me to Charlie and Emma's room, I sit down next to her and Nurse Jackson leaves

"Emma, why did you do it?" I asked

Emma's POV

I open my eyes and I'm in the hospital but everything is white

"Hello?" I shout and all I hear is a echo "Am I dead?"

"Not dead, just in a coma." I turn around and there is Charlie

"Charlie, I thought you woke up." I said

"I did, but whenever I sleep I come here." he said

"It's lonely." I said

"Yeah, I know I was here for 2 months only talking to people when they go into surgery or a coma." he replied

Nina's POV

I was sitting there when I heard a person with an accent ask for me, I walk out and see everyone from Anubis House

"NINA!" Amber said

She hugged me and looked into my eyes

"What's the matter?" she asked

"My BAF tried to commit suicide and she got to the hospital in time and she's in a coma." I said

Everyone started hugging me and then said I'm sorry

"Nurse Jackson is it okay if my friends go to my room?" I ask

"Sure." she replied and we walked to my room

I showed them to my room and they were just surprised

"Wait you live in a hospital?" Patricia asked

"Yes." I said

"Why do you live in a hospital?" Amber asked

"You know how I told you about dying in a car crash? Well I was with them, I took a hit to the head and lost all memories, a few came back after a while but not all of them and I have an enlarged heart." I said

"What?" Fabian said "Nina how could you have never told us this!"

"Because I was supposed to get a new heart, but they found something wrong with it." I said

"So what's the reason all your friends are in the hospital." Alfie asked

"Leo had cancer in his leg but he got it removed in time, Dash has this thing with his lungs, Charlie was in a coma but recently woke up, Jordi has cancer thats already spread, Emma... s-s-she has anorexia." I say

"What about that blonde?" Jerome asked

"She's not my friend she's just a fellow red bander." I say

"Okay what does your 'fellow red bander' have?" Eddie asked

"She has an enlarged heart too, but her's was due to drugs." I said

* * *

><p>Well hopped y'all liked it<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I changed it, this is between seasons of 2 and 3 because I thought this will be the reason Nina doesn't come back**

Nina's POV

I was just talking to Anubis Residence, when I started hearing a beeping my first thought was my phone and when I looked at my phone nothing was happening then I thought, my pager. I freaked out and stood up and ran to my drawers to find it.

"Nina, what is that sound?" Amber asked

I finally found it and started jumping because I was so happy

"Nina?" Alfie asked

"They got me a heart!" I said

They jumped up from their seats and hugged me

"I have to go find Nurse Jackson!" I yelled and ran out and found her

"Nurse Jackson! I got a heart, I GOT A HEART!" I screamed over and over then Leo came over with everyone else

"Hey, what's going on?" Leo asked

"I GOT A HEART!" I screamed

Everyone started hugging me except Kara but I don't care

Then Dr. McAndrews and Anubis res came over and we all started to celebrate

"Okay, we need to prep Nina for surgery." Dr. McAndrews said

"Wait this is happening now?" Fabian said

"Yes" Nurse Jackson said

"This is great, first Hunter now Nina!" Dash said

"Wait, what do you mean Hunter?" Kara asked

"Hunter got a liver!" Jordi said

"Okay Nina time for surgery." Nurse Jackson said

I went to my room and got a gown on and Nurse Jackson wheeled me to surgery. When I got to the surgery room I was put under anesthetics.

When I woke up I was in the hospital except everything was white and no one was there

"Hello?" I yelled

"Nina?" I heard a voice say

"Who's there?" I asked

"Follow my voice" the voice said

I followed the voice and I saw Emma

"Emma?" I asked

"Nina?" she said

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm in surgery, I got a heart." I said

"That's awesome!" She said

All I could do was look at her she had on the black hat Leo gave her with a white long sleeve button up shirt, on top was a black little sweater and light blue jeans with her black booties

"Why did you do it?" I asked her

"I-I-I-I can't explain it." she said

"Every time after I eat I always get mad at myself." she said

"Emma, I..." I tried to say but then I woke up.

"Nina? Nins? You awake?" I heard Amber say

"Yeah just get that d*** light out of my face." I said

"Okay, okay." Eddie said

Leo's POV

I was watching Emma lay there in her hospital bed next to Charlie, then I walked over to Charlie he was awake next to the tablet

"Hey Charlie." I said

on the tablet was 'hi Leo'

"I messed up, Charlie." I told him

'hop?'

"Do you mean 'how'?" I asked

'Yes'

"I did _it _with Kara." I confessed

'what? hop could you do that to Emma?'

"She broke up with me and I was hurt and Kara took me to play soccer again." I said

'wait did Emma call you when you were with Kara?'

I just said nothing

'I cant believe you Leo'

"I'm sorry" I said

'Don't apologize to me, apologize to Emma'


End file.
